<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skephalo- Am I gay? by RandomAcctohidefrommyfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233627">Skephalo- Am I gay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAcctohidefrommyfriends/pseuds/RandomAcctohidefrommyfriends'>RandomAcctohidefrommyfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Badboyhalo, Minecraft - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom, Skeppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAcctohidefrommyfriends/pseuds/RandomAcctohidefrommyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a practice Fanfic!<br/>I bit of smut, not much! Maybe more in the future!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship - Relationship, Relationship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skephalo- Am I gay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad's POV</p>
<p>I've been streaming for a while with Skeppy now. I have gotten tired, really tired. I decided to end the stream,</p>
<p>"Alright guys!" I say as I stretch my arms up.</p>
<p>"I am gonna head to bed now, it's a bit late. Bye guys!" Once I said my final goodbyes,</p>
<p>I ended the stream and turned off my computer. I spin my chair to the other side, facing my bed, and take out my phone to check Twitter.</p>
<p>I see Skeppy tweeted something, so I clicked the tweet to have a closer look at the tweet.</p>
<p>"Gonna be seeing Badboyhalo this weekend!!" “<em>Skeppy is seeing me this weekend?!</em>” I said to myself, I immediately went to discord and DM'ed Skeppy</p>
<p>"Skeppy, you said you are gonna see me this weekend qwq?!" I typed out then sent to him "Yeah! I'm gonna be seeing you lmao" He replied, almost immediately</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh, you should've told me, now I gotta get ready ._." I sent back at him I looked at the clock and it said "11:34 pm, Friday, August 28" meaning Skeppy might come to visit tomorrow.</p>
<p>I immediately got up and started cleaning a bit of the house up.</p>
<p>                   &lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;<a>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; </a></p>
<p>
  <a>I finally finished cleaning up and went down the hall and opened the door to my bedroom, I fell onto my bed and immediately went to sleep.<br/></a>
</p>
<p>
  <a>BADBOYHALO'S DREAM: </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a>I fell onto a flower field, I looked around in confusion as the wind blew onto my face.<br/>In the distance, I saw a figure, I ran towards the figure as that was the only thing I saw that wasn't flowers. </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a>As I got closer to the figure, it looked a lot like...Skeppy? Once I got close to Skeppy, I tapped his shoulder. He turned around in surprise. I saw him, he looked, beautiful. The sun beaming onto his face made him look wonderful. All of the sudden, I pressed my lips against his. It felt so real, I could feel the softness of his lips. And then, I got deeper with the kiss. I was enjoying this and wanting it to never end. We paused the kiss, giving another chance to look at him, another chance to see his facial structure. God, he was so beautiful I couldn't resist just wanting to kiss him everywhere. Without thinking I started kissing his neck, and I'm not sure if it was luck, but I immediately got to his "Sweet Spot" which made him let out a small moan. And it made me go crazy. Just when I was about to push his body close to mine. </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a><br/>He wakes up:</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a>I wake up. I wake up to me hugging a pillow next to me.<br/>“<em>Oh my gosh, what type of dream did I just have!?</em>” I said to myself, trying to hold up my head with my hands and panting.<br/>I looked up at my clock "12:29 pm, Saturday, August 29th" </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a>"Oh god! Skeppy should be arriving soon" I said while panicking.<br/>I immediately got on my phone and checked Twitter, I saw lots of post about Skeppy and I meeting up.<br/>"This can't be real, I'm really gonna see Skeppy, in person" I said to myself.<br/>I got off Twitter on my phone and opened Discord and started texting Skeppy.<br/></a>
</p>
<p>
  <a>BOLD IS SKEPPY AND NORMAL IS BAD </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a>"Skeppy, are you coming over today?"</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a><strong>"<span class="u">I am, my plane just landed when you sent me this lol</span>"</strong> </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a>"Oh geez, this is very nerve racking O.o" </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a><strong>"<span class="u">It is lmao, I just got an Uber to your house, I'll be there prob around the afternoon. I'll talk to you later cya</span>"</strong> </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a>"Cya Skeppy &lt;.&lt;" </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a>I put my phone down on my bed, and then got up and put some new pants and a white tshirt. Then got out of my room, and went to the kitchen to prepare some muffins for Skeppy to celebrate his arrival!</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to see part two, it’s in my wattpad! : @Somebodyrand0m ! Tell me if I made any spelling mistakes to fix them later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>